fanfic of a fanfic: Dauntless
by ijpowers92
Summary: I was reviewing one of  Allora Gale's stories and I mentioned that I can tell when a fanfic is really good because I start having fanfic ideas for it.  She asked me to write it.  So here it is.  *edit* now a series of oneshots! Enjoy!
1. The Banquet

In private, Lelouch wondered how this must look to any onlookers. The Prodigal Son of the Empire (Lelouch hated that name. It revealed just how many people didn't know the meaning of the word "prodigal") had returned Japan after embarrassing his elder sister on the battle field. Then Prince Clovis had been assassinated (Prince Lelouch was of course only injured). And now Lelouch was the acting Viceroy and was hosting a massive banquet in order to discuss his plans with the ruling class of Area 11. All in less than a fortnight.

Of course, even if someone noticed he or she would never dare to suggest it was anything more than a coincidence. Obviously, the Prince wasn't systematically removing his competition for the throne. I mean no one would actually shoot themselves in order to keep up a façade, right?

In reality, Lelouch himself was surprised at how things were going. He half wondered to himself if Schneizel was better at manipulating people than he gave him credit for. He dismissed the idea quickly though. Schneizel wasn't behind the most recent events. In fact, the Prime Minister was in all likelihood deducing a myriad of ways to snip Lelouch's wings at the moment.

Bringing himself back to the present, Lelouch took note of his guests. All of them were nobles and successful businessmen. There was actually a wide variety of people there, though anyone who was not away of the inner workings of high society in Area 11 wouldn't be able to tell.

Among his guests were friends, the Ashfords, the Cardemondes, the Fennettes, and the Einsteins were present. The latter three carried themselves humbly, painfully aware that their children were the reason for their attendance.

Many more were acquaintances of Lelouch. The most notable being the Stadtfelds and several of Lelouch's old chess "partners".

But by far, the vast majority of those present, were simply people of influence who had not been previously aligned to anyone else in the Royal Family. No one who he suspected of being in Clovis's, Schneizel's or anyone else's pocket had been invited.

As a result, he had to cast his net wide. Even if the family's "power and influence" didn't extend to more than a vote on a neighborhood association board, they were invited.

Lelouch noticed that everyone had seated and decided to be merciful. He began eating his appetizer and quickly enough his guests followed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kallen didn't know what to think when she was first told that she would be accompanying her father and _**step-**_mother to big fancy banquet being held by the acting Viceroy Prince Lelouch.

When she had learned that he was inviting most of the nobility in the area in order to discuss his plans for the future she had become excited.

That very night she had met with Ohgi and the others and told them everything.

She was hoping to be given a chance to bomb the hall, but Ohgi quickly shot it down.

"_I'm not planning on blowing myself up! I'll just set the timer, put my purse under the table and excuse myself to go to the bathroom", Kallen screamed. "How can we pass this chance up? This is a chance to cut off the head of the entire Britannian system in Japan! Everyone one important is going to be there"._

"_That isn't what I was worried about. I know you wouldn't blow yourself up. I'm more worried about what's going to happen to y-"_

"_Why Ohgi? Cause if you think I'm going to miss my …parents," Kallen spat out the word, "you got another thing coming". Kallen though for a second and added, "And you don't have to worry about me coming to live in your apartment. I'll have a whole estate to myself. I could probably sell it and buy my own apartment building. …hmmm maybe I'll do that. And you guys could stay there for free!"_

_Tamaki jumped in, "hey, I'm liking this plan more and more. Why not let her try it? We got nothing to lose."_

_Ohgi glared at Tamaki before turning back to Kallen. "We're not going to let you do this. I am not sanctioning you murdering your parents and I am not sanctioning you murdering a bunch of kids. Most importantly I am not letting you throw your life away. We have no way of knowing if we could even sneak a bomb in there with you much less it would really kill the Viceroy."_

_Kallen glared right back at Ohgi. She could have argued that nobody would suspect a sickly noble girl of carrying a bomb, or that any security there would be protecting the nobles not searching them, but she decided it was pointless. Ohgi wasn't going to admit it but he just didn't feel comfortable killing a bunch of people in cold blood. Especially non-combatants. Even if they were a bunch of blue-blooded Britannians._

"_Fine", she said turning around. "Maybe I can come down with a migraine that night or something"._

_Ohgi grabbed her by the shoulder. "What are you talking about? You're going to that banquet."_

"_What are you talking about?" Kallen said spinning around. She poked Ohgi in the chest. "You just said we're not going to try and kill the Prince. So why should I waste my time and go"?_

"_You're the one that said the banquet was for the Viceroy to explain his plans for Japan to the nobility. He was originally sent here to eradicate terrorism. His plans are going to focus on that. Even if they don't we can only benefit from knowing what they are."_

And so here she was. As it turned out it was lucky she didn't bring a bomb. Security here was incredibly tight. Metal detectors, x-ray machines, even body scanners. The guards confiscated everything that they could come up with an excuse for.

Kallen's heart almost stopped when the guards found her hidden blade. But one of them just made some snide comment about "Area 11 having some awfully big muggers" and tossed it in a box with the rest of her confiscated belongings.

Everyone got their own personal box with their name and a randomly assigned number on it. The box would be returned after the banquet ended with proof of identity and the number.

Even if she had gotten a bomb in here it would have been a waste though. The hall was must larger than she expected. Even with the vast number of guests most of them weren't important people as far as she could tell. They were still upper-class though. Maybe she was just more out of touch with the aristocracy than she thought. Kallen couldn't decide whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lelouch was very happy right now. His men had followed his orders to the letter and those orders had the very effect he was looking for.

The vast majority of the nobles present no doubt thought that they had been given a great honor of being invited. That through some action of theirs they had been rewarded with a position as someone who could influence the Viceroy.

His security measures had certainly done away with that attitude. Everyone here was now painfully aware that they were not favored. Upon arrival they were not guided into a grand hall and announced to all of the previous guests. They were instead herded almost like cattle through a dehumanizing process where they were blatantly treated as not possible but probable terrorists. In the end only to find that they were not part of the select few they thought they were.

Overall, the process would serve its stated purpose of providing security for him and his guests and remind those guests of their humility.

At the same time, the lack of the old hierarchy present would still show his guests they were the lucky ones. If any of them had any possibility of being useful to him they would realize this was an audition.

As people began to finish their appetizers Lelouch stood. It was time to begin explaining his purpose here. He waited for everyone's attention before he began.

"As you all know I was originally sent here to eradicate terrorism in this Area. Unfortunately, my brother, Prince Clovis, was killed shortly after word. As a result I have been given the position of Acting Viceroy until another is chosen by the Emperor. I plan on taking all of my new responsibilities quite seriously.

I've called you all here today is so that I can explain exactly how I plan on dealing with the terrorist problem. The reason for this is that I do not just plan on dealing with the terrorists out there right now; I plan on dealing with the causes of terrorism.

As you all know I lived in Area 11 before the invasion. I understand how the Elevens think. Their culture is one that places the whole above the individual.

As such, collective punishment would normally be the best course of action in dealing with dissidents. However, past administrations have robbed us of the power to effectively use this power.

The Elevens have been separated into isolated groups living in ghettos. This means that their society has been fractured. In addition the ghettoes they live in are quite literally the decaying ruins of their old cities.

Do you understand what this means? It means that right now the Elevens are being constantly reminded of their defeat and constantly reminded of what they lost. In the ghettos they are starving.

This is why the collective punishment I mentioned would not work. The Elevens have nothing to lose. There is nothing to punish them with. And with the separation between ghettos the pressure their society could put on terrorist cells has been cut to a fraction of what it could be anyway.

So I propose the following plan. We rebuild the ghettos. Not just rebuild them but restore them. If the Eleven population believes that we are attempting to further erase their cultural history it will only increase terrorist activity.

Instead we will use old city plans to restore the ghettos to how they were before the war. With the necessary changes to ensure that the ghettos are self-sustainable of course.

I also propose we treat each ghetto as a single separate population and any terrorists present in each ghetto as representing the population of the ghetto.

For example, if we build schools for the Elevens in Shinjuku and one of them is bombed we will have to assume that Shinjuku doesn't want Britannian built schools and remove them all at once.

I believe this attitude will force the Eleven populations at large to choose between what we can offer them and what the terrorists can offer them. And we can offer them much more.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kallen was shocked at what she was hearing. Lelouch vi Britannia, the Wolf of Britannia was planning on **bribing** the Japanese into submission. And the disgusting thing was that it would probably work. Just look at the Honorary Britannian System.

The man disgusted her. Here he was a Britannian prince claiming he understood how Japanese people thought. And yet he never once bothered to call them by their name. He referred to Japan as Area 11 even when he was talking about what it was like before the war. Bastard.

The thing that pissed her off the most was when he said the word Eleven. It was barely there, slight enough that she could be imagining it, but she swore he said it like it was something nasty he had to put in his mouth.

"God! If he reacts that way to 'Eleven' he probably can't even say 'Japanese'".

But she had to keep up her act as the respectable if sickly daughter of the Stadtfelds. So she continued to make mental notes and kept a straight face. It was a relief when the staff, all Japanese, brought out the next course in the middle of the speech.

Eventually, the Prince moved on to talk about how he was going to finance his plans. Kallen almost smirked. "So that's why you've been saying 'we' and 'us'".

Of course Kallen could be forgiven for choking a bit when she heard the next part. Most of the other guests did too.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Now does anybody have any questions?" Lelouch asked sitting down.

He glanced around. It was quite easy to see everyone. His seat was place higher than everyone else. He silently signaled that the next course be held off for now. He wanted first impressions on his bombshell.

He scanned the room again. The banquet hall tables were arranged like six uppercase E's placed back to back and stacked together. He sat on a separate table that was raised above the rest put which had been pressed against the main table.

To his right were the Ashfords, and the rest of the student council families. Continuing counterclockwise were more noble families he decided would make easy allies, next nobles, he needed as allies, next businessmen he needed on his side, next were businessmen already on his side, and finally nobles who doubled as businessmen.

"Please feel free to express any doubts with my plans you have. This is the very reason I invited you all here today".

Finally one of the Ladies seated nearby stood up.

"Just to clarify your highness. You are planning on taxing the nobility?"

Lelouch smirked. "Why yes, Lady Stadtfeld. I am. There was no need for clarification."

"But how can you justify this action? We are nobility. We are pureblooded Britannians. Let the commoners bear the burden."

"I should inform you that commoner Britannians already pay taxes, as I am sure the many businessmen in attendance here can attest. I am simply instituting a progressive tax rate and adding the nobility to the tax system."

"I don't understand. You can't have the authority to do this. The House of Lords would never allow it."

"No taxation without representation, Lady Stadtfeld? While I appreciate argument, I'm sorry to say that Washington lost his war. Besides as Viceroy I have the final say on all matters of governance in the Area, unless the Prime Minister or the Emperor intervenes."

"But, this is unprecedented. We are the Nobility. Tax the Elevens if you need the money. But don't tax us. We serve an important role in society and in the economy. We are the leaders. Haven't you heard of Social Darwinism? Haven't you heard of trickle-down economics?"

The Lady was becoming more animated. And she was forgetting who she was talking to. Lelouch frowned. She had served her purpose, yet she was too stupid to realize it and sit down.

"How unpatriotic, Lady Stadtfeld. Your government, your country needs your support and you try to pass the responsibility onto people who are not even citizens? And taxing the Elevens would be counterproductive. The whole point of this that the Elevens don't have anything to take. You need not worry about your position in society though. The tax rate isn't going to equalize the classes. You will still be much better off than the common man, Britannian or Eleven. Besides, as a leader in society shouldn't you during in a change such as this?"

"And I suppose you are going to pay taxes as well? I am led to believe that you favor the Elevens over us!"

Everyone noticeably stiffened. The Lady had most certainly forgotten who she was talking to. Poor Lord Stadtfeld looked like he was trying to decide whether to have a heart attack or to murder his wife.

"I must remind you Lady Stadtfeld that I am a Prince, a Viceroy, and a knight and an officer in the Britannian Royal Armed Forces. If you are going to ask that we consider roles in society in luau of taxation I would certainly come before you. That said, as a Prince I am part of the Royal Family. I am who you pay your taxes to."

Lelouch, who had been growing increasingly cold, suddenly softened. "But enough of that. Do not worry, Lady Stadtfeld. I am sure that the new taxes will have no noticeable effect on your lifestyle. I am sorry. I forgot. It must be hard to move from a traditionally wealthy family to one that depends on the invisible hand of economics. However, I am sure your husband is competent enough that taxes alone won't bankrupt him".

Confusion overcame the woman's face. "How did you know that I came from a wealthy family?"

Lelouch feigned confusion. "Was your dowry not substantially large? I could have sworn that a businessman like your husband-"There was the sound of someone spitting and coughing nearby.

"Well yes it was but wh-"

It was at this time that Lord Stadtfeld grabbed his wife by the arm and pulled her into her seat. The woman sat there with a look of utter confusion on her face.

Murmurs could be heard starting up as the Princes final comment sank in. Lelouch noticed with a smirk that the Ashfords were all chuckling to themselves. Well actually, Milly was still laughing into her napkin while a servant cleaned up her drink. Rivalz was snickering into his hand while Shirley and Nina just looked shocked.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kallen didn't understand what just happened. Her step-mother had just been making a sputtering fool of herself with the Prince.

Suddenly, the Prince, who was looked like he was considering having her executed, became all nice and sweet. He apologized to the idiot. And mentioned something about her maiden family.

When her step-mother asked how he knew that stuff, Kallen almost face palmed. It was obvious. He just did background checks on everybody.

Then the Prince mentioned something and the President of the Student Council choked on her water spilling it everywhere.

That was a couple of minutes ago, and everybody was still whispering to each other. Her father looked like he was watching his life flash before his eyes. And her step-mother just looked confused and embarrassed.

What was it that he said? Something about a dowry. A real big one. And her father being a businessman…

Kallen's hands shot up to her mouth. Was he implying? …oh it was going to be wonderful mentioning this to the old bag later, when she was feeling malicious.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lelouch gave the signal to bring over the next course. He gave one last glance at the Stadtfeld's just in time to notice their daughter, cover her face with her hands and lower her head in embarrassment.

"I would just like to remind everyone that I'm still looking for any questions about any part of my plans. I would simply like to add that you think through your question before you ask it."

The deserts were being brought out when someone finally found the courage to ask a question.

"Excuse me, your highness. But how do you plan on beginning the reconstruction of the ghettos? How will you choose contractors? How will you protect them? Are you going to begin construction in all of them simultaneously or work on them one at a time?"

"I was planning on beginning the reconstruction in Nagasaki since that settlement is the most peaceful. Other ghettos will be chosen once they have been deemed safe enough. Still we will rebuild along the border with the settlements, expanding out along the border block by block, returning every finished block to Eleven control. Contractors will be chosen by bid after extensive background checks. During construction the surrounding blocks will be quarantined by the Britannian military."

Another noble joined in, "but right now many of those building have squatters in them. What's to keep the squatters from moving right back in?"

"That responsibility would fall to the landlords and the local police".

"Excuse me sir. But what of the Honorary Britannians? Will be taxed under the new system as citizens of Britannia or are they considered a part of the Eleven population"?

"The Honorary Britannians accepted the responsibilities that came with their citizenship. They will be taxed under the new system."

"Your Highness, while I agree that your plans might very well eliminate the support the terrorists have, aren't you forgetting why the ghettos exist in the first place? They are punishment for not choosing to become Britannian citizens. If the Elevens are content, they won't turn to terrorism, but neither will they turn to citizenship. The Honorary Britannian System will lose the little support it has in the Eleven population. Especially if it means being taxed."

"That is a very real concern. However, I believe I have a satisfactory solution.

First, the exemption from taxation for Elevens is a temporary measure. Once the ghettos have been rebuilt I will begin planning a new tax code that will include Elevens.

Second, only Britannian citizens will be allowed to own land or to run a business or organization of any kind. If that organization is political in nature then only Britannian citizens may be members. Non-citizens will continue to be banned from the settlements. Only Britannnian citizens will be allowed to hold any position that has to do with security, such as police or military work. I am planning other limitations as well, but I believe I've made my point.

There will still be plenty of economic and political incentive for Elevens to become Honorary Britannians."

By the time desert was finished. The entire banquet hall was taking part in light-hearted debates about policy. Occasionally, questions were asked of Lelouch which he happily gave answers too.

Lelouch was actually surprised at some of the arguments a few of his guests made. Once he actually had to concede that one of the suggestions, to quarantine the ghettos so that the Elevens relied on Honorary Britannians for imports, was better than his original plan to allow free trade between the Elevens and the rest of the Empire.

Which it was. Lelouch had actually come up with it earlier. But, he wanted to help the Elevens as much as possible as well. In the end the coalition of entrepreneurs and the CEO of a private security company, had proven that poverty wouldn't stop people from getting anything legally much less on the black market. Oh well. Overall tonight was a victory.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kallen never thought that she would enjoy going to school. It had been three weeks since that stupid banquet.

Of course her father had disappeared off to the Britannian homeland as soon as he could. On business, he said.

And her step-mother was always at home now. And she never had any guests. The dumbass had been blacklisted by everybody. Even Clovis's old flunkies (who apparently had lost all of their standing when he died) wouldn't talk to her.

So whenever Kallen stepped through the door the old bitch would immediately begin venting and harping at her.

And she couldn't even go visit the guys because the Shinjuku border had practically been militarized by all of the construction and the police.

Kallen sighed and fell face first into her bed. Her step-mother was screaming at her through the door.

…Wait now she was screaming at the maid.

Kallen groaned covered her ears and buried her face further into her comforter.

This was all that stupid prince's fault.


	2. Scapegoats

Hello again! I am just shocked at how much of a response I got from this fic. Lesson learned. If you want reviews, leach them off a better author. So here is another scene I came up with. I'm planning to write these as if they were all oneshots, but if you want to place them in the same universe then this would take place before the previous chapter.

* * *

Edith was busy sorting through some important paperwork when one her many beepers went off. She quickly checked the message and grimaced. Grabbing one of her tablet computers she made her way out of her personal office and quickly strode down the hall. She reached the front door just as Lords Gottwald, Nu, and Soresi entered.

All three showed a moment of surprise at her appearance, but each quickly regained control of their expressions. Edith gave the three a quick once over. Each one was trying to keep a neutral expression. Each one was failing in that endeavor. Gottwald looked like a man who was on his way to his own execution. Soresi looked extremely confident, like he was expecting a promotion. …Odd. 'He must not be aware of what happened at the court house, …or he is extremely stupid', Edith brushed it off. Nu was the most collected of the three. Her expression revealed nothing. However, she radiated fear. Edith nodded in approval.

"His Highness, is recuperating in his quarters," Edith informed them. "Follow me".

The three leaders of the Purist Faction followed her. Edith noticed that they didn't relax once. A small smile appeared on her face. Being the personal assistant to a Royal Prince certainly had its perks. She wondered how they would react if they knew she was half number.

When they arrived at Lelouch's room, Edith quickly walked in without knocking. The prince would have already been informed of their arrival.

Lelouch was calmly eating a meal in bed. Edith barely stopped a frown when he didn't look up.

'Fine. If he wants to play this game, I will'.

"Your Highness," Edith began going into a kneel and bowing her head, "I present the Lords Jeremiah Gottwald, Villetta Nu, and Kewell Soresi who have arrived as requested."

Lelouch calmly placed his utensils down, wiped his mouth and looked up.

"Thank you Edith. You may return to your duties".

Edith nodded and quickly backed into a corner. She turned on her tablet and began to work. Lelouch would have noticed the computer. If he wanted her to leave he would have dismissed her more directly.

"Now I would like to know. Just who was it that came up with the brilliant plan of using Suzaku Kururugi as a scapegoat?" Lelouch asked without a hint of sarcasm in his voice. In fact, Edith could swear there was a hint of respect in it.

A moment passed. Gottwald noticeably gulped. "Well your Highness, I-"

"Sir, it was my idea, Sir" Soresi said stepping forward.

Lelouch eyed the officer for a moment. "I see, and how did you come up with this plan"?

"Well, Sir, with Prince Clovis's death and your hospitalization, the Elevens were becoming more and more aggressive. We had lost virtually all control of the ghettos and there was wide spread fear that the riots and protests would turn into an Area wide uprising. I had originally planned to present my proposed solution to you upon your recovering. However, the deteriorating situation led me to take act on my own, Sir."

"And how did you decide upon Kururugi?" Lelouch asked with an approving smile.

"Sir, in order to bring peace and stability back to the Area we needed to remind the Elevens of their place. The best way to do this would be to give them a leader and remove him, in one fell swoop. Kururugi, as the son of the ex-Prime Minister, was a perfect match. As an Eleven he had an obvious motive. And as an Honorary Britannian soldier he had the means."

"Of course. I think I've heard enough." Lelouch pressed a button on his bedside table. "Guards, please escort Lord Kewell Soresi away. He is to be executed."

All three officers were completely shocked. Soresi got over it the quickest.

"What? H-how, how can you give such an order?"

Lelouch looked up at Soresi in mild confusion.

"How? I am a prince of the Holy Empire of Britannia. And you are a traitor to the empire."

Soresi's confusion turned to anger. "I am no such thing. This is slander!"

It was at this point that the guards entered. They moved to grab Soresi, but Lelouch stopped them with a wave of his hand. Then turned back to Soresi.

"I gave explicit orders to do nothing without my word. I gave explicit orders to not look for a scapegoat. You blatantly defied these orders. The orders of superior commander, a Royal Prince, and an acting Viceroy. Not only did you defy these orders, but you led your fellow soldiers and the population in defiance as of my orders as well. You are guilty of insubordination, sedition, treason, mutiny, attempted coup de'état, and most likely several other crimes that have yet to surface."

Soresi was afraid now. He was sweating and looked like he was about to collapse. "But, but, this, …this isn't how it was supposed to turn out…".

The two guards grabbed the officer, pardon, ex-officer and dragged him away.

Now Lelouch turned to the other two purists. Edith noticed that they were both sweating.

"Now, Gottwald, I trust that Kewell was acting alone? It wouldn't do if the whole leadership of the Purist faction was corrupt. We would need to purge such a large portion of our forces". Lelouch stated as if he was discussing a dip in the stock market.

Gottwald was shaking. He gulped again, then fell into a kneel with a deep bow.

"I am sorry M'Lord, but-"

"We are both deeply regretful of our deplorable action your Highness." Nu had fallen into the same position. No actually hers was more of a kowtow. "Lord Kewell, had informed us that His Royal Highness had personally approved of his plan. It was irresponsible of us not to confirm his statements. We both accept responsibility for allowing this embarrassment to take place."

Seconds passed. Edith didn't even bother to pretend to look at her computer. Several emotions flashed across Lelouch's face, beginning with surprise and finally settling on smiling approval. Genuine respect and approval.

"Now, please. Both of you stand up. You cannot be held responsible for your comrade's actions. No one could have expected that he would have the gall to present his own desires as my own. Besides I expected that someone in your ranks would try to make use of the situation. It was my mistake for assuming that my previous orders would keep such ambitions in check."

The two Purist leaders stood up relief washing off of them in waves.

Lelouch dismissed Gottwald back to his duties (he was still in charge of the day to day running of the Area) and began to fill Nu on some more details of what he wanted the two to do while he recovered.

Edith missed the rest of the conversation however. An alert had popped up on her tablet.

'Damn it not again!' Edith thought.

The personal assistant of Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, Eleventh Prince and Sevent-, pardon me, Sixteenth in line for Throne, began to furiously type away on her computer as she tried to dial her headset phone while she quickly marched out the door. Abigail vi Britannia was once again attempting to sneak into Area 11.

"I don't care if the boat is the private property of the vi Britannia's! I am the personal assistant to **Lelouch** vi Britannia. Tell it to turn around now!"

* * *

After some thought I decided to write this whole scene from Edith's perspective. I mean we see a lot of her so I have a fairly good grasp of her personality, enough to write something from her perspective at least. And she is always there.

I also had a little bit of a theme running the background of this scene. It didn't actually come up until I was in the middle of writing it. Jeremiah, Villetta, and Kewell all view Lelouch differently and that colors how they react to this summons.

Jeremiah only thinks of Lelouch as a Prince. He goes in thinking of himself as having broken what is essentially a royal decree (not really but this **IS** Jeremiah). And as a loyal subject he must take responsibility for his betrayal.

Kewell only sees Lelouch as a superior officer. You always listen to a superior officer unless they are wrong. How do you know when a superior officer is wrong? When you do something different and win. Also I didn't see any mention of Kewell being their when Lelouch picked up Suzaku. **_*edit* _**_turns out he was there**. **I've deleted some of my reasoning here. If you think what's left isn't enough to justify his actions then in this fic he wasn't there and only knew general details of what occurred*****_ As far as he is concerned he did what was in the best interests of the Area. His orders ceased to matter once the situation called for new ones. As such he took the initiative and did the best he could. As such he has done nothing wrong.

Villetta is the only one of the three who sees Lelouch as both a prince and a commanding officer **and** a politician. So she stays silent and lets the others put their foots in their mouths. Nothing she could say could help her in this situation. When she realizes that Lelouch is giving them an out, using Kewell as a scapegoat for the entire faction, she takes it. And plays some lip service to the guy in charge at the same time.


End file.
